a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk driving motor control device used as a disk rotating device of, for example, floppy disks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disk driving motor controlling device or a disk driving motor controlling method which can rotate disks with certainty even at startup.
b. Description of the Related Art
With a floppy disk, one of the various recording media, the recording and reproduction are performed when a magnetic head contacts the disk. If, after the floppy disk stops rotating, the magnetic head remains contacting the disk for a while or is exposed in high humidity, it adheres to the magnetic head. Consequently, a large static friction torque is generated between the magnetic head and the disk, causing a problem that the motor cannot be driven when starting to rotate the floppy disk again.
Therefore, the material for a rotor magnet in the disk driving motor must be changed to increase magnetic force of the rotor magnet so that the starting torque of the disk driving motor may be increased.
However, it is expensive to increase the starting torque of the disk driving motor up to the level exceeding the static friction torque caused due to the adhesion of the disk and the magnetic head. To make matters worse, even after increasing the starting torque of the motor with great expense, a satisfactory effect cannot be obtained.